1. Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments disclosed herein related to an image coding method and an image decoding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the coding efficiency, various studies have been made regarding the HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding) standard which is the latest video coding standard (see, for example, Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) of ITU-T SG 16 WP 3 and ISO/IEC JTC 1/SC 29/WG 11 12th Meeting: Geneva, CH, 14-23 Jan. 2013 JCTVC-L1003_v34 Title: High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) text specification draft 10 (for FDIS & Last Call) http://phenix.int-evry.fr/jct/doc_end_user/documents/12_Geneva/wg11/JCTVC-L1003-v34.zip). This scheme is one of the ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector) standards called H.26x and one of the ISO/IEC (International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Communication) standards called MPEG-x (Moving Picture Experts Group-x), and has been studied as a successor to the video coding standard called H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding) or MPEG-4 AVC.
It is desired that such an image coding method and image decoding method have an improved coding efficiency.